This application relates to the art of connectors and, more particularly, to shield connectors for use with shielded cable.
One type of conventional electrical cable, such as telephone cable, includes a bundle of electrical conductors surrounded by a shield of metal foil or braid which, in turn, is surrounded by a protective plastic sheath or jacket. The grounded metal shield eliminates interference in the conductors during use thereof. Continuity of the metal shield must be insured at splice points and terminals to protect the conductors against interference.
Continuity of the metal shield is commonly maintained at splice points and terminals by the use of shield connectors of various types. Shield connectors commonly include inner and outer plates, with the inner plate being positioned between the cable bundle and the metal shield and with the outer plate positioned against the outer surface of the plastic sheath in opposed relationship to the inner plate. A conductive metal strap is positioned beneath the outer metal plate for connection to a terminal end portion of another cable at a splice or for connection to another device at a terminal. The plates are clamped together by fastener means and the inner plate has sharp projections which bite into the metal shield. This establishes a good conductive path from the metal shield to the inner plate through the fastener means and outer plate to the conductive strap. Two prior shield connector arrangements are shown in the commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,499,972 and 3,701,839 to Smith.
Shield connectors are subject to mechanical failure under stress if they do not adequately grip the metal shield, plastic sheath and conductive strap. These connectors also fail electrically because of a poor electrical connection between the inner plate and the metal shield or between the outer plate and the conductive strap.
Therefore, it has been considered desirable to develop a shield connector construction which would provide a highly reliable electrical and mechanical connection to the metal shield of an associated electrical cable. The subject invention relates to a new and improved shield connector which successfully meets the foregoing needs and others.